Water Danger
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Mini-Sonic gets bored and goes into level while waiting for his older self to return. He runs into Perfect Chaos and things don't end well for the ten-year-old hedgehog. Can the others come and help him before something bad happens?


**Just a little one-shot about Classic Sonic or Mini-Sonic as I call him and Classic Tails being Mini-Tails, goes and gets into some trouble with Perfect Chaos. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Sonic paced around the white world he was in. The ten-year-old sighed in boredom as he waited for his older self to return. Tails, both of them, were talking with each other. At least they had something to do.

Black eyes scanned the area around him, and he frowned. Wasn't there anything he could do? The child spotted another portal looking that had taken him to fight Robotnik and the Death Egg. He blinked and went over to it, looking up at the wording above.

 _Perfect Chaos._

What in Chaos' name was that? Glancing back, he saw the two foxes still talking to each other. They had no idea on what he was doing at the moment. Fine with him. Bracing himself, the child jumped into the purple portal, wondering what he was going to see.

Landing on what looked like a sidewalk, he looked around. He appeared to be in what looked like a city of some kind. It remembered him of City Escape, and he shivered at the memory. Unlike that one however, this one appeared to be under attack.

There was a large monster that appeared to be made out of water. The buildings were crumbling to the ground around him, water covering it. It was linking out of buildings, windows, cars, everywhere. He whimpered slightly when he saw the creature's gaze fall onto him.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

It let out a roar that seemed to shake the very earth itself. The child folded his ears back, trying to block it out.

He gulped, looking up at the beast. This wasn't a good idea. Not at all.

"Hey!" a voice spoke up.

He turned to see a small blue robot looking thing float over to him. He remembered that it was called Omochao. At least, he thought so. He wasn't very sure at the moment, and he didn't really care. It gave him tips on stuff and he was going to need them to beat this creature.

Unless they were useless and weren't going to help him.

"Okay, so here's what you gotta do," the robot began. "You have to boost to get close to Perfect Chaos. You can't do anything from way back here!"

Yep, that wasn't going to help. He pined his ears back, glaring at the robot. How was he suppose to do that?! He didn't know how to boost yet!

"Good luck!"

As quickly as he had came, Omochaco seemed to have disappeared. Wonderful.

Sonic turned his dark eyes back towards Perfect Chaos. There seemed to be bits and pieces of buildings he could land on and get close to the creature. Nodding, the child headed off, bouncing from one to another, getting every closer to the water being.

While doing so, Chaos was firing water at him, making him flinch and dodge out of the way. The beast roared again, making him winced. He really shouldn't have done this. He wasn't ready to take him on yet. But, what was done, was done, and he couldn't do anything about that now.

Was this going to mess up the time-line? He hoped not.

The ten-year-old was finally close enough to him. Up close, he was huge, and the boy felt himself begin to shake. No. He could do this. He was sure of it. A Spin-Dash should work, right? It always did the trick!

Curling up, Sonic began spinning in place. Faster and faster he went, the world a blur around him. Once he had enough speed and power, did the ten-year-old shoot forward. He felt himself hit the beast, going inside of it. Above half-way up it, he felt himself stop.

What?

The young hedgehog uncurled and his black eyes widened. He was stuck inside the water depths of Perfect Chaos!

Oh, this was bad. Very bad indeed. Sonic began panicking. He only had so much time before he..

No, he wasn't going to think about that. He wasn't going to allow that to happen. He could get out of this. After all, he'd gotten out of worse things before. But Chaos wasn't like the other stuff he faced.

Maybe this really _was_ the end...

Black dots began to appear at the side of his version; his lungs screamed for air that he couldn't have. The water creature's roars seemed to be getting fainter. The world around him began to get more blurry than it already was by the water. His mind grew hazy. It was getting harder to think. To force on anything. His movement was slowing down, slowly starting to come to a stop.

He really was going to die here.

"Mini-me! Hold on!" a voice shouted. It sound so far away, so muffled. Who was that? Ugh, he couldn't think.

He could barely making something out, speeding towards Perfect Chaos, nothing more than a blur. He faintly heard something crash into the water below him, making the creature shriek, before the world around him when dark.

* * *

 _"Mini-me! Wake up!"_

 _"Sonic! Open your eyes!"_

Voices. That was the first thing his ears picked up. The voices sounded worried, frightened even. Who were they again?

 _"Tails, is he going to be okay?"_

 _"He should be, Sonic..."_

 _"I hope so,"_ a younger voice spoke. _"I don't wanna lose him."_

 _"None of us do, Mini-me."_

The next thing that returned to him was feeling. He was soaked to the bone; chilly water going through his fur into his skin. He'd shiver if he could have. Next, he was finally able to open his eyes. It was hard to do, but the child managed.

Everything was blurry to begin with. He could make out three dots. One orange, one yellow, and one blue. Slowly but surely, the dots began to form into figures. Two were foxes and one was a hedgehog. They looked relieved when they saw him awake up.

"You're okay, Sonic!" the smaller fox exclaimed, black eyes lighting up in happiness. "We were really worried!"

He would have talked if he could have. But he couldn't find his voice. He just simply scared at them for a moment, before he hacked up water, breaking into a coughing fit. The tiny vulpine rubbed his back gently, a worried look on the kit's face.

"Take it easy big brother. Let it all out," the younger child told him, speaking softly and quietly. But it was loud enough to be heard. "Chaos did a number on you."

Little Sonic blinked and glanced up at the fox boy once he'd finished coughing up a storm. Chaos? Who was.. It all came back to the ten-year-old. He'd gone off while waiting for his older self to come back and got into a fight with that large monster made of water. After that, he couldn't remember apart from waking up in some white place with the two foxes and other hedgehog.

"What happened, Tails?"

The kit blinked and explained what had happened to his brother. How the older Sonic had taken down Perfect Chaos in the nick of time, bringing him back here, and everyone waiting for him to wake up again. The ten-year-old nodded, lowering his ears. He felt bad for making them worry about him. He shouldn't have ran off like he'd done. It was a stupid thing to do and it had almost gotten him killed.

"I'm sorry," the younger Sonic told them. "I'm sorry for making you worry and for running off like that. I shouldn't have done that without telling one of you first."

"It's okay Mini-me," the older hedgehog told the smaller one, smiling brightly. He was just glad that his mini-self was alright. "No need to be sorry. Kids are curious. I remember I was like that too when I was younger. But yeah, before running off again, let us know. Okay?"

He nodded. "I promise."


End file.
